


Of Serums and Yogurt

by alateni



Series: Seventeen: Female Edition [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, F/F, Gen, Swearing, feminist stuff kind of?, i don't know what this turned into, i dunno, or a mention at least, pretty sure everyone in seventeen has at least one line, the junhao is very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Malls are hot, crowded, and loud. Overbearing to the senses and just plain annoying. At least, they are to Lee Jihoon.
Also known as: fem!Seventeen goes to the mall.





	Of Serums and Yogurt

                “Unnie...” Chan blinks, staring at the bottles in front of her, before pouting slightly and turning to the older girl standing next to her. “What’s the difference between a serum and an essence...? I’m confused.”

                “Of course you are,” Jihoon snorts and rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms as she scrunches her nose at the pungent smell of the store. Everything was too bright too, glaringly so, and Jihoon looked extremely out of place in her full black attire. She snorts again when Jisoo sends her a look before walking away from them. Crossing the store, Jihoon grimaces as an employee looks her way, as if she was going to approach her, before said employee turns right around after seeing the look on Jihoon’s face.

                “Why are you so grouchy?” Minghao asks, poking Jihoon’s cheek gently. Jumping slightly, Jihoon grumbles something about how the Chinese girl walked too quietly (“years of martial arts unnie, I’m light on my feet now”) before turning to face Minghao head on.

                “We’ve been here for 46 minutes,” Jihoon declares, running a hand through her short pink hair. “I’m hot, tried of standing, and hungry. Why are we still here?”

                “Chan is growing up,” Minghao shrugs. “Jeonghan unnie and Jisoo unnie want her to be prepared for... whatever makeup entails. And besides, Seokmin and Soonyoung unnie want to change their skincare routine so-”

                “Okay but why do we _all_ have to be here?” Jihoon motions at the large group of females crowding the store. The space inside wasn’t big to begin with, so stuffing thirteen girls _and_ the workers was a pain. Not to mention the other customers who were crowding around the various products. Jihoon was never one to like crowds, and this – combined with the various smells and perfumes around her – was giving her a headache.

                “Moral support?” Minghao tries, smiling gently. She loops her around Jihoon’s – causing the shorter girl to scrunch her nose – before pulling her out of the store. “We can leave first if you want. I want some frozen yogurt anyways.” Vigorously nodding her head, Minghao laughs as she looks back and waves at Seungcheol, who was being swarmed by Junhui and Mingyu as the two fashion-friendly people chattered about a new lip product that would be just _perfect_ for Seungcheol’s complexion, before leaving.

                “Do you want to try this new place? They do this cool thing where if you guess the exact price of the yogurt – plus tax – you’ll get it for free,” Minghao asks as the two walk around the mall. Although the place was still pretty crowded, it was a bigger area so Jihoon felt her headache slowly dissipate. It helped that she didn’t have to constantly inhale ‘ _natural smelling_ ’ perfumed products either.

                “Exact price? There’s no breathing room?” Jihoon asks, raising her eyebrows. “That’s kind of harsh.”

                “They’re giving you frozen yogurt for _free_ ,” Minghao rolls her eyes. “That is, if you get the price right. If they had a range then they’d go out of business.” Smiling slightly at Minghao’s sass, Jihoon laughs gently as they continue on their way. If it were anyone else, Jihoon would’ve verbally destroyed them – she was small but she wouldn’t accept any kind of mistreatment. However, Jihoon had a special place in her heart for Minghao’s sass. Maybe it was because the two were alike, they both looked and seemed really cute (although to be honest, even when Minghao wasn’t acting cute Jihoon and the others couldn’t help but coo over her – though Jihoon did this internally) but were extremely savage when you got to know them. Jihoon couldn’t help but grin widely at the many occasions in which some creep tried to hit on her or Minghao only to be rejected and emotionally wrecked.

                “What are you laughing at?” Minghao asks, eyes wide in an innocent manner (although Jihoon knew better). The younger girl tilts her head to the side, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion before tugging on Jihoon’s arm when the Korean female doesn’t respond. “Is there something on my face?”

                “No, no, don’t worry about it,” Jihoon reaches up to pat Minghao on the head. If there was one thing she didn’t like about the Chinese girl it was her height. Why was everyone shorter than her? Curse these genes of hers... “I just remembered something amusing.”

                “If you say so,” Minghao sings, skipping into the place she had recommended. Following her, Jihoon lets Minghao untangle herself from the older girl’s side. The two split ways, looking at the different flavours and toppings that pique their individual interests. Soon enough, they rejoin and grab the bowls provided off to the side. “Do you know what you want?”

                “Cheesecake,” Jihoon says simply, pointing at the apparently new flavour. “I was thinking of the strawberry one but I always get that one.”

                “Cool, I’m going to get the green tea matcha,” Minghao declares. “And maybe a bit of the tiramisu?”

                “Do those flavours go well together?” Jihoon asks, blinking rapidly.

                “I don’t know,” Minghao shrugs. “I’ll tell you after I try it,” the taller girl grins devilishly before going off to fill her cup.

                “True,” Jihoon whispers to herself before walking over to the cheesecake dispenser. Pulling the lever down, she lets the first, melted bit fall through the grate before placing her bowl underneath. Filling the bowl to her desired amount, Jihoon releases the handle and catches the last bit of frozen yogurt before walking over to the toppings. Eyeing the different candies and fruits, Jihoon ends up getting a spoonful of strawberries (hey, even if she didn’t get the strawberry yogurt she could still have as a topping).

                “You ready?” Minghao asks, showing off her own green-brown coloured yogurt with various popping balls on top. Nodding, Jihoon follows the younger girl to the cashier and watches as she hands her bowl to the boy working there.

                “Do you want to guess the price?” he asks, obviously bored with his job. He smiles when he sees Jihoon though, grinning and standing up straight. Raising an eyebrow at the notion, Jihoon’s mouth sets itself in a firm line as Minghao nods.

                “Maybe,” Minghao taps her cheek, thinking deeply. She had always been slightly off, the most was by five cents, and she wouldn’t stop coming here until she got her yogurt for free. “$4.67?”

                “Close,” the boy smirks, tapping a button on the register so the price flashes on the screen facing Minghao. “$4.65.”

                “What the fuck,” Minghao blinks, and the boy recoils slightly at the curse coming from such a pretty girl’s mouth. “This is so stupid.”

                “It’s okay,” Jihoon pats Minghao’s arm with her free hand, stifling a laugh at the heartbroken expression on the other girl’s face. “Next time?” she tries, as Minghao pouts.

                “Are you going to be paying with cash or credit?” the boy buts in, tapping the counter with his fingertips.

                “Cash,” Minghao declares, “although if I had things my way I wouldn’t be paying at all.” Laughing out loud this time, Jihoon continues patting Minghao’s arm as the other girl brings out her wallet to pay. As she counts her change, the boy turns to Jihoon and takes her frozen yogurt.

                “And how about you lovely? Would you like to guess as well?” the boy says smoothly, leaning on the counter as he peers down at Jihoon. Wrinkling her nose at the gesture, Jihoon resists the urge to gag and nods. “Then what’s your guess? How good are you at estimating _size_?” the boy’s voice drops, and Jihoon feels an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. Raising an eye, Minghao crosses her arms and shift her weight lightly, settling into an offensive stance.

                “$4.30?” Jihoon says, wanting to get this experience done and over with. Hopefully their friends would be finished by the time they got back so Jihoon could go back home and ignore the world. Social interaction was just so tiring sometimes.

                “ _Deng_ ,” the boy says playfully. “Wrong, I’ll give you one more chance though, just for you sweetie.”

                “Why the hell does she get one more chance?” Minghao asks. “That’s not fair – and definitely against company rules.”

                “And how would you know that?” the boy bites back. “I’m the one working here after all, and if I think a cute girl like your friend gets a second chance then she does – got it?”

                “I don’t need a second chance,” Jihoon sighs. “Just tell me the price.”

                “Aw, I’ll give it to you for free anyways; consider it a gift from me. You can give me your phone number in return,” the boy winks – causing Minghao to gag. He bristles at her mockery, but keeps his smile pointed at Jihoon nonetheless. “Girls shouldn’t be paying for these kinds of things anyways, that’s a man’s job.”

                “ _Excuse me_?” Jihoon blinks, looking at the boy in front of her.

                “Yeah, girls don’t really have a lot of money anyways, unless her man gives it to her. And I’m hoping you don’t have a man of your own?” the boy says, smirking in what he probably thought was a seductive way. This time, Jihoon gags.

                “Well then,” Jihoon sighs, slipping her wallet out of her pockets. “Aren’t you _such_ a good man, working for his girl,” she says sarcastically.

                “Of course,” the man nods. “Although I don’t have a girlfriend yet.”

                “What? You’re kidding,” Jihoon widens her eyes. “A man like you? Single?”

                “Yeah, girls just don’t know what they’re missing,” the boy replies. “But if you’re free...”

                “Oh no, I’m sure they don’t know what they’re missing,” Jihoon agrees being smiling mischievously. “But they do know what they’re avoiding – a misogynistic bastard that’s what. It’s no wonder why you’re single,” Jihoon blinks innocently as Minghao snorts beside her. Taking a twenty dollar bill out, Jihoon slams it on the table. “Here, keep the change, obviously you need it more than me if you’re working a shitty job like this.”

                “Tsk, girls should be more polite and delicate,” the boy narrows his eyes, eyes angry and fists clenched.

                “Fuck my bad. It’s hard to be fucking polite to a shitty ass mother fucker like you after all,” Jihoon spits back, grabbing her yogurt and latching onto Minghao’s arm. She drags the other girl away as the boy stares back at them, slightly confused and definitely speechless, before being stopped at the entrance by Minghao.

                “Oh, and by the way, my _man_ didn’t give me that money, my _woman_ did. Because, you know, I’m gay,” she announces, flipping the now completely shocked boy, before marching out of the place. As the two girls make their way back to their friends, they shove frozen yogurt angrily into their mouths. “I can’t believe him,” Minghao says finally as they turn the corner.

                “It’s okay, you can’t argue with idiots like that,” Jihoon sighs. “Best thing you can do is leave them alone, they’re so far gone that you won’t be able to change their mindset.”

                “I hope he dies a painful, single death,” Minghao’s eyes turn dark as she mutters something other choice curses in Mandarin under her breath.

                “Agreed,” Jihoon nods before the tips of her mouth quirk upwards. “But what’s this about you having a woman?” she raises her eyebrow as Minghao groans. “I didn’t know that.”

                “I just said it so he’d back off,” Minghao replies, looking around nervously.

                “ _Really_ ,” Jihoon drawls, smirking as Minghao avoids her gaze and shoves another spoonful of dessert into her mouth. “Because I distinctly remember that the blazer you’re wearing belongs to Junhui.”

                “I-I borrowed it,” Minghao replies curtly, turning away and speeding towards their group of friends. Laughing, Jihoon joins the group and raises and eyebrow at the bags in Soonyoung’s hands.

                “Soonyoung got convinced into buying a $100 skincare routine,” Jeonghan laughs delicately, covering her mouth with her hands.

                “Don’t you already have a routine?” Jihoon inquires, kissing her teeth at Soonyoung’s sheepish expression.

                “The salesperson was really good?” Soonyoung tries, shrugging.

                “Where do you guys go? Did you get frozen yogurt? I want some!” Mingyu pouts, bouncing over to Minghao’s side and smiling widely when the other girl offers her a bite. “What else did you two do while we were shopping?”

                “Nothing much,” Minghao states.

                “Minghao has a girlfriend,” Jihoon says at the exact same time. A shocked silence falls over the group, as the information sets in.

                “ _What_ ,” Seungkwan screeches, throwing her hands into the air. Hansol laughs at the gesture, bumping Minghao with her hip and winking suggestively, while the rest of the group reacts in their own, special (and loud) ways. “This is _outrageous_. How did I not know? Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

                “Because I knew this would happen,” Minghao flushes.

                “So it _is_ true!” Jeonghan accuses, pointing her finger at the Chinese female.

                “I thought Jihoon was joking,” Wonwoo blinks, staring at Minghao before looking over at a smirking but not very surprised Junhui. “It’s you isn’t it?” Wonwoo points out.

                “Maybe,” Junhui shrugs.

                “So you’re the one whose sullying my beautifully pure sunflower!” Jeonghan practically screeches, attracting attention from the shoppers passing by them. Gulping at the stares, Jisoo pulls Jeonghan back from physically assaulting Junhui. Struggling with the flailing girl, Jisoo turns and sends a helpless look at Seungcheol, who finally stops laughing at the predicament and steps forwards.

                “Alright, let’s calm down. Junhui and Minghao are dating – about time – and there’s nothing we can do to change that yeah?” Seungcheol claps, effectively gathering everyone’s attention. “Now let’s get home children, there’s dinner to make, chores to do, and you best bet I’m not doing it.”

                “What a dictator,” Chan mutters under her breath.

                “What was that Channie?” Seungcheol turns around, a commanding glint in her eye. Before Chan can respond however, Jisoo sighs, very much done with absolutely everything the peacekeeping member of the group had to do that day, and forcefully pulls Seungcheol forwards.

                “We’re not doing this right now, if anyone makes a _sound_ I will personally destroy you and your dreams,” Jisoo threatens darkly, shutting the group up immediately. She stalks off, Seungcheol still in her grasp, and the rest of the group obediently files after her, silent as an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... know what happened here? I was in a dark mood when I wrote this so it's not my best. I just needed to take my mind off some stuff and hopefully cheer me up. It didn't really work but here it is.
> 
> This is based on the fact that I've gone to the mall a fuck ton this past month or so lol. A bit of all my own experiences are in there (mostly the frozen yogurt shop - minus the cashier, my cashier was really nice - and the buying of skin products) aha.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
